shadowfightfandomcom-20200214-history
Xiang Tzu
Xiang Tzu is a character in Shadow Fight 3, met in Chapter II: Dynasty. Storyline Chapter II: Dynasty When the player returns to Galen's school after dealing with the rookie Herald, Galen introduces them to Xiang Tzu, his best student. Not even waiting for the introductions to finish, Xiang Tzu immediately challenges the player to a fight stating that a duel is his right as the school's champion. His sudden animosity leads Galen to wonder whether it is a result of the player's Legion-oriented background. However, he admits he cannot deny Xiang Tzu the right and so a fight between him and the player is set. After Xiang Tzu is defeated, he immediately makes his decision to leave Galen's school. He warns the player that he will avenge his loss and humiliation in the Hundred School Tournament. He departs promptly, taking all of Galen's students with him. Since he was to represent the school in the tournament, Galen asks the player to step in and fulfill his role instead. When the player reaches the tournament's finals, they find out that their opponent is to be none other than Xiang Tzu, who has now joined an opposing Heralds school and fights with their style. Over-sure of himself, Xiang Tzu remarks that he is no longer the player's inferior and will beat them with his new, awesome style. He claims that, being a fast learner, he has already mastered the Herald's fighting style. Despite his boast, it becomes clear very soon how little proficiency Xiang Tzu posses when it comes to his new style. Throughout the fight, he constantly trips and falls whenever he is tries to pull a difficult combo. Once more, he loses to the player. After his defeat, Xiang Tzu remarks that this was not the last the player has seen of him and that he will study all the styles in the world and find one that the player cannot win against. After some unknown circumstances, Xiang Tzu is captured and thrown to the prison in Legion Fortress. There, he continues to train himself and adopts the nickname Xander. After hard trainings and as a result of the harsh environment, Xiang Tzu finally mastered all the known fight style, all the while his posture has improved as well; his body now has become muscular. He wins the gladiator-styled prison fights five times, gaining the respect of all the Dynastian prisoners and becoming their leader. Chapter VI: Heart of the Legion Xiang Tzu started a riot in the prison, and he will leads the prisoners to join Deng Rao's army on approach. However, Sarge knows this and he takes the party to confront him. Fate makes them meet once again, Xiang Tzu boasts everything he has achieved to the player, challenging them to fight once again. And for the third time, Xiang Tzu loses again. He claims that he has mastered all the known styles just to defeat the player, and such minor loss will not stop him. Only to be brushed off by Itu, as they have heard the same thing before. Some times after the player entered the time portal with Shadow Mind, Shadow takes over the Legion and destroy both the Dynasty capital and Heralds Dome. What happened to Xiang Tzu remains unknown. Quest Fights Xiang Tzu is first fought as an opponent using the Dynasty's style of fighting. He fights bare-handed in this fight and the players must win two rounds against him in order to be victorious. At the Tournament's finale, where he is fought as the second boss of Chapter II, Xiang Tzu utilizes the Herald's style and also makes use of four Shadow Abilities. Players must win three rounds against him in order to win the fight. Xiang Tzu is a "unique" enemy, in the sense that he is not very good with his new weapon, the Glaive. He will often drop his Glaive while getting into a fighting stance. He will also trip and fall while trying to pull a lot of combos, sometimes hitting himself as he goes down. However, Xiang Tzu may also damage the player when he loses control of his Glaive while executing combo moves. Xiang Tzu is once again fought as a boss in Chapter VI. Compared to the last times, Xiang Tzu has improved quite a lot. Having mastered all the styles, he is capable of using three different types of weapons at once, individually or in conjunction with each others. Xiang Tzu can also strengthens himself with the power of rage, increasing his physical prowess significantly. Gallery I quit (6).jpg|Xiang Tzu as an opponent in Chapter II. Newly fledged herald (5).jpg|Xiang Tzu as a boss in Chapter II. Triple style fighter (5).jpg|Xiang Tzu as a boss in Chapter VI. Trivia * Xiang Tzu is armed with a Glaive after he become Kibo's Iron Beak disciple. He utilizes Triple Lunge, a special move that consist of three attacks. However, due to his lack of mastery, Xiang Tzu could not execute this move perfectly. * Xiang Tzu is armed with three weapons as a prisoner: Sai, Common Staff, and Bloodletter's Blade. Unlike before, he is capable of utilizing up to four special moves, without failing in the process. Category:Shadow Fight 3 Category:Characters Category:Enemies Category:Bosses Category:Heralds